


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Behind every Maxiel photo... [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body worship - kinda, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Smut, dumb gays in love, frank the froggie, happy dandium loves!, post-podium celebration, they are so soft together it makes my heart melt, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Dan did it.They did it.They finally got their podium together again.And they would celebrate it properly together as well.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Behind every Maxiel photo... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So this ended up being a total opposite of what I planned but yeah <3 I am currently too soft for these two! 
> 
> title: Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex
> 
> Enjoy <3

Max flew home on his own again but this time he was not grumpy about it. 

Daniel deserved to stay back and celebrate with his team. As much as Max wanted to just cuddle Dan to sleep while showering him with compliments about the great job he did, Max knew that this was Dan’s night to spend with the team that saw him as their hero at that moment.

Max knew how hard had Daniel suffered, he was right there beside him during all those moments. But all of that was in the past, Max didn’t want to think about it. 

Dan did it. 

They did it. 

They finally got their podium together again. 

And they would celebrate it properly together as well. Right after Dan would have done it with his team.

That was why he was on his way home alone. The taste of champagne and Dan’s cum was lingering on his smirking lips.

(Just because Max let Dan celebrate with his team that night it didn’t mean that he didn’t sneak into Dan’s motorhome to give him a quick blow job. )

It was what the man deserved and Max couldn’t help himself even though he knew they would take advantage of the free race week that just started. 

This would be interesting for sure.

***** 

When Max woke up he headed right to the room with an aquarium, a pair of eyes were already watching him.

“Hi Frank, hoe gaat het?” He asked as a greeting. “Your daddies got a podium yesterday,” he added softly as he opened the enclosure. The little green creature croaked in reply as if he'd understood him. 

Max just chuckled as he fed him some crickets after he cleaned his water, subconsciously making sure the humidity and temperature was right.

Max thought back to when they decided to get a pet frog. They thought about getting a pet for a long time and never knew what kind. Dan argued that they already had Lando and it couldn't get worse than that. But of course it was Daniel who started this whole mess. 

Daniel always had the dumbest ideas.

The problem was that Max loved saying yes to them. 

That was just how they worked.

Max didn’t even know you could keep a frog as a pet so he went on and googled it. The first thing that popped up at him when he googled “frog care” was **“Keep your frog clean and hydrated.”** and it was decided. 

They were going to get a frog. 

Max was going to keep that baby hydrated as if his life depended on it. 

It all started as a joke at first, but the more they researched the more they fell in love with the idea. And once they actually got him they knew that they made the right decision. 

The little guy was cute and funky, he made Dan laugh and beam just by looking at him. Max even got himself a little spray bottle so he could enjoy the cute faces the amphibian did while being spayed at.

A froggie was a perfect match for the dorky couple.

Also, Charles was scared of him. That was a definite plus in Max’s book.

Max smiled fondly and gave the little creature an extra cricket so Frank wouldn’t forget who was his favourite dad before closing the enclosure. He then made his way to get some coffee and breakfast. 

He knew Dan would arrive around noon so he made sure to get everything ready till then. He cooked a nice lunch, baked salmon with rice and a salad, while he tried to tidy around the apartment. 

After the lunch was done he went to shower, taking his sweet time as he shaved his legs knowing Daniel always paid extra attention to his thighs while they were shaved. He didn’t forget to rub coconut oil in right after to make them extra smooth. 

He dressed in a simple pair of black boxers and one of Daniel’s big hoodies as he prepared his outfit for later. 

When Max heard some commotion at the front door he made his way there right as Dan was walking in with a big smile on his face. 

“Hi honey I am home!” Daniel beamed at him and started to make his way towards him. 

“Hey babe. As much as I love you and want to touch you, please go wash your hands,” Max said. Dan just pouted at him, but nodded his head. Max quickly pecked his lips, careful not to touch any other body part of Dan’s. 

While Daniel busied himself in the bathroom Max went to look through his luggage quickly. 

“What are you doing?” Daniel asked when he came back to the living room. 

“I am looking for your trophy. I want to put it out,” Max said as he finally fished it out of the clothes. 

“Where are you going to put it though? We have no space for -” Dan was saying as he looked around. That was when he saw that the cabinet under the TV that usually held all recent Max’s trophies was empty, empty except the trophy Max won yesterday. 

“I want them up there together,” Max smiled softly as he made his way to put the trophy next to his. Daniel stopped him on his way as he brought him in for a deep kiss, Max clutched the trophy as a warm feeling ran through his body. 

“I love you so much, you have no idea,” Daniel whispered against Max’s lips. 

“I love you even more,” Max said as he hugged the trophy tighter. Dan’s eyes fell on it before they lit up with excitement.

“I need to show the trophy to Frankie! I need him to see what a legend I am,” Dan said determined as he carefully took the trophy from Max’s hands and made a beeline to the froggy room. 

Max didn’t question how ridiculous that was and he really pretended he didn’t hear Dan saying “Look at what you daddy won for you son” as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Max was serving the food he cooked on the plates when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“Oh, you cooked,” Dan said against Max’s temple. 

“I tried,” Max hummed in answer as Dan started to rock them from side to side gently with a chuckle. 

“I feel so happy right now,” Daniel whispered softly, as if afraid to say it out loud. 

Max's heart melted at that. 

“I do too. I love you,” Max said as he turned around in Dan’s arms as he rested his own around his boyfriend’s neck. Dan smiled at him with teary eyes and Max cooed, moving one of his hands to Dan’s cheek. “It is okay. You did it. You proved yourself again! I am so proud of you, everyone is so proud of you! You are an amazing human Daniel Ricciardo and you have the whole world cheering you on,” Max continued saying as he ran his thumb over Dan’s cheekbone, the older man just closing his eyes and enjoying the touch. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Daniel whispered before kissing Max deeply.

“No, you deserve everything,” Max murmured against Daniel’s lips before deepening the kiss again. They continued kissing as Dan hoisted Max on the kitchen counter, burying his fingers into Max’s hips as Max played with his curls. 

Dan’s mouth moved to Max’s neck as the younger man threw his head back with a small gasp. Daniel’s hands moved from Max’s hips to run across his thighs. 

Max felt Dan’s breath hitch against his throat. 

“Fuck, did you shave Maxy?” Dan muttered against Max’s skin as he buried his face deeper into his neck and his palm came to rest against the smooth skin. Max knew that he had to stop it right there or else his whole plan would go to waste.

“Yes, but that is for after lunch. So let go,” Max said firmly and Dan whined as he obeyed. Dan rocked against the counter one last time to peck Max’s lips before he went to sit down. 

Max stayed sitting on the counter as he tried to calm down. 

After a while he brought the plates to the table and the two enjoyed their lunch as they talked and laughed out loud. After lunch they made their way towards the sofa where they cuddled while trying to watch a movie. Trying was a good word because they kept getting distracted as Dan couldn’t stop running his hands over Max’s legs and under the big hoodie the boy was wearing.

After a couple of hours Max stood up after he whispered to Dan’s ear that he should have come to the bedroom in 5 minutes. 

Max disappeared to get ready as Dan stared at him hungrily. While Dan counted the minutes down Max changed into his outfit. Or well whatever rest of it. As Max planned a whole big thing and wanted to go all out for Dan he decided to just change in a pair of lace jockstrap in the end, saving the other outfit for some other time. 

He was sure Dan was about to win many more podiums now that he got his confidence back. 

When Dan finally entered the room his eyes instantly found Max kneeling next to the bed, the boy looking up at him with innocent eyes and hands behind his back. Dan slowly came towards him as he stared him down, admiring the smooth pale silky skin that contrasted with the black lace of the jockstrap. 

“I want to be a good boy for you,” Max breathed out when Dan towered over him. Dan took a shaky breath, his eyes dancing around Max’s body before stopping at his lips. 

“God fuck I love you so much,” Dan gasped out before leaning down and hungrily kissing the younger boy again. “On the bed, pretty boy,” Daniel ordered as he leaned back. 

Max was about to protest because he thought the first thing Dan would do after he told him he would do anything for him that day was to abuse his mouth. But he knew better than to question Daniel so he crawled on the bed while Dan undressed himself. 

“Ah, look at that ass. You look amazing, baby,” Daniel said and Max blushed deeply. Dan made his way on top of their big bed after he fetched the bottle of lube. 

He leaned over Max and they continued to make out passionately, their tongues battling for dominance and none of them wanted to give up. Max wrapped his legs around Daniel’s torso, crossing his ankles. 

Dan hummed contently as he felt the smooth skin of Max’s legs against his back. 

Dan lubed up his fingers while they kissed breathlessly before he moved his hand to Max’s ass. With Max’s legs wide apart Dan had easy access to his hole as he started teasing slowly. 

Max’s breath hitched as he opened his eyes. Dan was already looking at him with eyes shining with mischief. 

“Just enjoy this, pretty boy,” Daniel said before he moved down Max’s body after planting both of Max’s legs on the bed. 

Max was ready to say something again, ready to do anything for Daniel and not just sit back and enjoy but his attempt was ruining by Daniel fucking his fingers into him, stretching him nice and wide. 

Daniel started moving his fingers around as the rest of his attention fell onto the boy’s milky thighs. Daniel nuzzled them with his face as his free hand snaked around it.

“Oh fuck,” Max said as he arched his back,overwhelmed by the stretch and by the sensation of Dan’s light stubble against his skin.

Daniel continued to mouth and bite into the firm flesh of the younger man’s thighs, his eyes flicking from Max’s blissful face to the fingers disappearing in the boy’s ass. He sucked and bit harder, making the pale skin turn into angry pink one.

Max kept letting out soft noises while Dan continued working his fingers, scissoring them and just moving them around. 

After a while Dan nosed the inside of Max’s thigh for the last time before slowly making his way up again, leaving a trail of kisses up Max’s whole body together with the whispers of how beautiful the boy was. 

He stopped to tease Max’s cock as it was painfully hard against the black lace of the underwear. Max gasped out extra loud when Daniel mouthed the outline. 

When Dan got up and face to face with Max again they smiled at each other brightly. Dan leaned down to kiss him again as he took his fingers out. Dan quickly lubed up his dick and thrusted into Max without any warning. Both of them gasped out as their hot breaths mixed together. 

Dan planted both of his hands next to Max’s head as he set a firm yet slow pace, thrusting into Max hard. 

“This is all I could think about from the moment I felt you looking at me on the podium,” Daniel murmured in Max’s ear, sending shivers down the boy’s back as the hot breath touched his hot skin. “All I wanted to fuck you nice and slow, to make you feel good as I enjoy the warmth you provide me with. We have a whole week for me to fuck you as hard and as fast as I want, and trust me, I fucking will. But for now I will enjoy this,” Daniel continued to talk.

“Fuck yes,” Max gasped out. His body was on fire as his mind hazy from the implication of Daniel fucking him the whole week and from Daniel actually fucking him. Daniel was thrusting into him hard and steady. 

“You are such a gorgeous baby, so beautiful and obedient. You are my good boy after all,” and Max moaned out loud at that while Dan regarded him with a smirk. 

As much as Max loved being a brat, there was nothing better than Daniel calling him a good boy. That was all Max wanted to be in his life, he wanted to be Daniel’s good boy.

Dan suddenly moved up on his knees, throwing Max’s legs over his shoulders as he fucked into Max at a new angle, hitting his prostate with each trust. 

“Fuck,” Max groaned as Daniel sped up. The older man gripped Max’s thighs as he continued fucking into him. 

Dan felt him clench around his cock and he knew he wasn’t far from his orgasm. So he picked up the pace once again as he still fucked into him hard and deep. 

“Come on baby, come for me. Be a good boy and come for me,” Dan said firmly as he bit into the first thing next to his mouth, it being the sensitive skin under the back of Max’s knee. 

“Daniel,” Max moaned as he screwed his eyes shut, throwing his head back into the pillows with his mouth open. 

Daniel couldn’t look away. 

As he fucked into him through the orgasm Max continued to clench around him which made Daniel come with a loud grunt right after. 

Dan pulled out of him as Max laid with his eyes closed after watching Daniel come. The older man flopped down next to him on the bed and quickly cradled Max onto his chest.

“Thank you for doing this for me, baby. You are the best and I love you being a good boy,” Daniel said as he kissed Max’s forehead.

“This was supposed to be a gift for you. I wanted to give you the best pleasure you have felt in a while and yet it just ended up with you doing all the work. I am sorry,” Max muttered sadly as he tried to hide his face in the crook of Dan’s neck. 

“What? What are you sorry for, baby? You did nothing wrong,” Daniel said as he moved them so Max could look into his eyes. “At the end of the day nothing brings me more pleasure than making you feel good, making you let out all the pretty noises while seeing all of your pretty faces as you lose yourself. Nothing gives me more pleasure than pleasuring you, my beautiful baby boy. Nothing gives me more pleasure than you letting me worship your body in a way that it deserves to be worshiped. Nothing makes me feel better than knowing and you trust me and that you let me love you. Because I do, so much! I love you, my honey, I love you,” Daniel said sincerely and Max felt tears forming in his eyes. 

_What have I done to deserve you,_ they both thought at the same time. 

“God I love you so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Daniel,” Max said before he dived up for a kiss. 

They ended with Max laying on top of Daniel as they made out lazily. Daniel’s hands subconsciously rubbed soothing circles on Max’s thighs. 

Both of them lost in the love they felt for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yeah >.< hope you liked it :) 
> 
> kudos and comments are always very appreciated! 
> 
> throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo <3 
> 
> stay safe and stay hydrated!


End file.
